The Adventures of Momsrascal92! R & R please!
by Momsrascal92
Summary: Momsrascal92 is a girl who becomes half cat as a result of an accident at the make over mage's and works to avenge her murdered grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

-1Prologue

There lived a small girl in the small town of Draynor with her grandfather. Her name was Momsrascal92. She didn't know her parents well. Her mother died from an illness one year after she was born. She knew even less of her father. Her grandfather often changed the subject when she asked about him. She was six at the time so she didn't bother to wonder why he avoided her questions. All she knew at the time is that her father wasn't there for her, leaving her grandfather to care for her. Her grandfather always thought that knowledge was power so he taught her everything he could. He sent her to school at the age of seven.

The Beginning

It was Momsrascal's tenth birthday. There was a half eaten cake on the table. "Ready to open your present?", her grandfather asked. "Yeah!", Momsrascal excitedly replied. Her grandfather handed her a small box. Momsrascal unwrapped it quickly. She opened the box and inside was a gold locket. She opened it and inside was a small topaz shard. "A good luck shard!" Momsrascal exclaimed. She gave her grandfather a hug. There was a knock at the door. A ragged looking man was at the door. "Come in." Said her grandfather, inviting the strange man into his home. "Momsrascal, why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit?" Grandfather said. Momsrascal went upstairs for a little while. After what seemed like hours, her grandfather came upstairs. "Who was that man?" Momsrascal wanted to know. Grandfather took a deep breath. "It's time I finally told you the answers to your questions that I had put off for so long. It is your birthday and you seem mature enough to understand now." Grandfather said in an almost hushed tone. "You like epic stories of heroes and swordplay right?" Grandfather asked. "Yeah." Momsrascal replied. "I used to be a white knight before you were born. That man you saw was a white knight in disguise. In fact my father was a white knight and his father was a white knight as well. Those two rune long swords in the case are heirlooms of our family." Grandfather said. "Wow." Momsrascal said. "Wow is right. Anyway, I don't fight any more because I'm not the spring chicken I used to be but I still lead missions against the black knights." Grandfather said. "Black knights?" Momsrascal curiously asked. "They are evil zamorokian scum." Grandfather said with such a stern tone it looked like he might spit. "One day you might just be leading the fight against them." Grandfather said. Momsrascal yawned. It was rather late as she was getting somewhat tired. "Good night Momsrascal." Grandfather said. "Goodnight Grandpa!" Momsrascal replied.

Awakening of the Warrior

two years later…

Momsrascal has taken interest in learning to fight with two swords. Her grandfather wouldn't let her use the real swords yet so he trained her with wooden practice swords. Her technique had improved a little more. She felt invincible wielding the two swords. Little did she know, this training will be necessary of her real soon…

One day Momsrascal came home early from school. "Grandpa, I'm home!" Momsrascal exclaimed. "Grandpa?" Momsrascal called out. She saw a note on the table and immediately grabbed it. "Dear Momsrascal, If you are reading this then I am already gone. Your time to shine has come. I hope the little training you had did you some good. Goodbye Momsrascal." Momsrascal averted her eyes from the letter to her grandfather's corpse with a black sword through his back. Tears filled her eyes. She pulled out the black sword which was bloody to the hilt with her grandfather's blood. Suddenly, something within her seemed to snap in half. Her terror and grief turned into a desire to put an end to the black knight's dark deeds all while avenging her grandfather. "I'll finish what you began Grandpa! I promise!" Momsrascal promised the corpse. She grabbed the two swords from the case set out.

Meow! 

Three years later….

Momsrascal was now 15. She had rigorously trained for three straight years. She relied on her speed to fight and her intelligence to win. She was going on an espionage mission at the black knight's fortress. She was going on a small mission to find out if rumors about black knight activity outside of a tavern were true. She would have to disguise herself as a tramp that spends all the spare change he gets at the bar. She went to the make over mage to change her gender to make the disguise perfect. "Hello. How can I help you?" the make over mage said. "I'd like you to turn me into a male." Momsrascal told him. A cat being chased by a dog suddenly ran through the make over mage's home. The cat jumped over the caldron and out the door with the dog following behind it. Some cat hair fell into the caldron without any of them noticing. "Ok. Let's get started then." He/She said. Afterwards Momsrascal got the effect He wanted but with unwanted side effects… He had a cat tail and cat ears! "Fix this!" He demanded. "It'll cost extra." He/She replied. Momsrascal gave him a dirty look and tossed him a small bag with the money in it. The make over mage turned Momsrascal into a woman again. She still had the cat tail and ears! "No. You've done enough" She insisted. She ran back to Falador. She noticed that she ran faster and her hearing was better. She had honed senses that allowed her to noticed things most people didn't. Averting the stares of many people she went to the castle to talk to Sir Vyvin. "What happened!?" Sir Vyvin shouted in shock. "I don't know. Something went wrong went wrong at the make over mage's." Momsrascal replied." A cat being chased by a dog came running through and jumped over the caldron. It must've gotten cat hair in the caldron." Momsrascal explained. Sir Vyvin slapped his forehead. "I think I'm starting to like this… Watch this!" Momsrascal announced. She did a front flip following a back flip. "It seems I'm more agile now and my senses were sharpened." Momsrascal observed.


	2. Dark Rascal's Creation

-1Momsrascal had finally gotten used to being half cat. In fact, It was as if she were that way her whole life. Since she would now stand out in a crowd in an espionage mission, she learned to stay out of sight like ninjas do. The white knights now sent her on other missions as well. She was sometimes sent out to catch or assassinate dangerous criminals or track down missing people.

The Mission

Sir Vyvin called Momsrascal. "Yes, Sir Vyvin?" Momsrascal asked. "A few black knights along with two Zamorokian mages have infiltrated Falador. I will send you with a couple mages from our ranks as well as one of our best white knights. We need you to stop these invaders. good luck." Sir Vyvin explained her mission.

"If this is supposed to be an invasion then why did they only send five units!?" a mage yelled. "I think they are toying with us…"Momsrascal theorized. An earth blast by a Zamorokian mage knocked off the head of the Saradomin statue. The mages cast continuous waves of spells upon the evil mages. Momsrascal drew her swords and slid them into the grates of a black knight's helmets, stabbing him in the face. She cut off head of an other after sneaking behind him.

The white knight Vyvin sent with her was dead. He was lying next to a black knight. Both had swords through their chests, indicating that they had stabbed each other. The corpse of the black knight was later burned while the white knight was buried.

The Planning 

"There doesn't seem to be any stopping this girl… If this keeps up the black knight's ranks will be destroyed! I had big plans for the Black Knight's too…" Zamorok was thinking to himself. Momsrascal was a threat to his nefarious deeds that would become increasingly worse if he didn't do something. Suddenly, he started putting together a plan.

The Creation

That night when Momsrascal was fast asleep, Zamorok had extracted some of Momsrascal's negative emotions like anger or hate. He formed the negative energies in a Momsrascal shadow. It looked like the shadow you see outside when the sun is out. Zamorok then added some of his own blood and said an incantation. The shadow began to come to life, develop into a human, and grow cat ears and tail. It was still unresponsive at first though.

"Look up." Zamorok commanded the newly born shadow being and she did. She looked like Momsrascal but her eyes were blood red and her cat ears, tail and hair were as black as midnight. "Your name is…"Zamorok paused to think for a moment. "Dark Rascal. Your mission is to hinder if not put a stop to the interference with my plans. There is a girl named Momsrascal who looks like you. She is the biggest threat to us currently. Seek her out and stop her." Zamorok told her. "Yes sir." Dark Rascal set out to go after her.


	3. First Encounter

-1Dark Rascal watched Momsrascal carefully. "Target spotted…" , Dark rascal thought to herself. "Time to kill… But first I have to think of a plan…" She almost said out loud. She reported back to Zamorok. "Back so soon?" Zamorok asked. "I have a plan to put a stop to Momsrascal and the white knights… I'll require your help though." Dark rascal offered. "What's your plan then?" Zamorok asked. 

The Plan

"First we wait until all the knights are asleep. What few knights are awake at that time, I can easily sneak past them with out alerting anyone. Then I kidnap Sir Vyvin and take him to… some place not in Falador. Maybe on that mountain outside of black knight's fortress." Dark Rascal suggested. She thinks of pushing Momsrascal off the side of the mountain. She chuckled a bit at the idea. "What's so funny?" Zamorok asked. "Oh nothing. Just a joke this guy in town told me." She replied. "Ok. What's the next part of your brilliant plan?" Zamorok asks. "We use Sir Vyvin as bait to lure Momsrascal. To keep the other white knights from assisting her you could send a lot of skeletal warriors into the castle to keep them busy." Dark Rascal said. "Ok… But how are you going to kidnap Sir Vyvin? It's not like kidnapping a princess." Zamorok asked. "I could just knock him out, tie him up and gag him." Dark Rascal suggested. "All right. Sounds good enough to me. We proceed with your plan tonight!" Zamorok declared. 

The plan put into action.

Most of the white knights were asleep. Those who were awake didn't seem all that attentive either. She crept past them all. She snuck into Sir Vyvin's room ready to knock him out. Sir Vyvin awoke about to scream! Before he could utter a word he blacked out. Dark Rascal Tied him up and gagged him in case he woke up. She snuck back out which takes a lot of skill when you are carrying a hostage over your shoulder. She went out on the bridge. "Hey! Some one kidnapped Sir Vyvin!", a white knight yelled from inside. Dark Rascal lit an explosive and threw it. BOOM! Went the explosive. A white knight called out Momsrascal. "What is it…?", Momsrascal sleepily said. "Sir Vyvin's been kidnapped!" the white knight urgently yelled into her room. "What!?" Momsrascal yelled as she got dressed and got her two swords. "Where are they now!?" Momsrascal demanded to know. "We just recived word that they are outside black knight's fortress. On that mountain." A knight replied. 

The Encounter

Momsrascal ran over the bridge and to the mountain outside black knight's fortress. She saw Sir Vyvin's captor. She also noticed the knidnapper's cat ears and tail. "What the hell!?" Momsrascal thought. Sir Vyvin was tied to the white tree, "Let me go!" Sir Vyvin demanded. Dark Rascal ignored him. She snapped her fingers and 10 skeletal warriors popped out of the ground. They all attacked her. Momsrascal pushed 5 off of the slope and hacked apart the rest. "Who are you?" Momsrascal asked. "My name is Dark Rascal! Remember it." Dark Rascal replied. The white knights soon came. Dark Rascal summoned more skeletal warriors to keep the white knights busy. She sent out two more two more skeletal warriors to keep Momsrascal busy. When she finished them off she went after Dark Rascal. She had her sword to Sir Vyvin's throat. "Take one more step and I'll slit his throat!" Dark Rascal shouted. Suddenly in a turn of unlikely events, the arm of a skeletal warrior that a white knight just hacked off flew into Dark Rascal's face. It distracted her enough to move her sword from Sir Vyvin's face. This gave Momsrascal a chance to attack. She knock Dark Rascal off the cliff. "Well I guess using skeletal warriors was a bad idea…" Dark Rascal muttered. Shadows opened up in the ground below her and she ended up right before lord Zamorok. "That didn't work out too well…" Dark Rascal said. Back at the mountain… Momsrascal untied Sir Vyvin. "That was weird." Said a dwarf at the base of the mountain. "Yep. Just keeps gettin' weirder." Said an other dwarf. "Are you ok?" Momsrascal asked Sir Vyvin. "Yeah." Sir Vyvin Replied. The sun began to rise. Momsrascal couldn't get back to sleep after that incident. It all didn't make sense to her. Why did Dark Rascal want her dead? She would have never imagned the god of evil was after her. Then again no one really thinks that a god is out to get them. "I won't fail next time, Momsrascal..." Dark Rascal said to herself. 


	4. The Rematch

-1 

The next few months after her encounter with Dark Rascal had been uneventful for Momsrascal. Although Momsrascal enjoyed the peace, things were also very boring… Momsrascal was pacing around her house as she always did when she was extremely bored. Finally she got sick of pacing around and went out to Al Kharid to the duel arena. 

The Duel Arena

Momsrascal loved fights. She loved to be in them as much as she loved to watch them. A tomato hit a guy in the eye giving his opponent a chance to attack. "Nice shot.", another man said. A big muscular guy with a granite maul spotted Momsrascal and challenged her. "All right. I accept your challenge!" Momsrascal said. The two entered the arena. The man came at her with the granite maul. Momsrascal jumped back out of the way. She ran at him with her rune long swords. She jumped over his granite maul like a jump rope after he swung at her and slashed at him. Despite the long narrows gashes on his cheek and shoulder, he charged at her once more. This time he hit Momsrascal in the back. Momsrascal flew three feet away and landed on her stomach. Momsrascal rolled out of the way of the granite maul and got up despite the pain her back. Momsrascal simultaneously stabbed him in the stomach with both swords. He dropped the granite maul out of pain before dropping to the ground. People cheering for her screamed in excitement. Those who cheered for the muscular guy looked away in embarrassment. Momsrascal went to make sure her opponent would live. Turns out he would so she was fine with that. 

Dark Rascal's Return.

"Where is Momsrascal now?", Dark Rascal wanted to know. "If you must know she is at the Dual Arena." Zamorok answered. "Perfect." Dark rascal said. "What stupid plot are you thinking of THIS time?" Zamorok asked. "No plot. I'm just going to challenge her to a fight to the death. I'm going to kill her right in front of her fans." Dark Rascal replied. "Ok. Have fun." Zamorok said teleporting Dark Rascal to the Duel Arena. At the Duel Arena… Dark Rascal appeared from practically out of no where. People stared at her. "What!?" Dark Rascal said and every one went back to their own business. Dark Rascal spotted Momsrascal and threw a rotten tomato at her. It hit Momsrascal in the back of the head. "Who threw that!?" Momsrascal shouted. She turned around and saw Dark Rascal. "Great…" Momsrascal said sarcastically. "I challenge you to a fight to the death." Dark Rascal challenged. "Fine. But don't complain when you seriously mess up and lose like last time." Momsrascal said accepting the challenge. They entered the arena. None of them could forfeit or heal themselves. Those were the only rules to this fight. 

The Fight

Momsrascal ran at Dark Rascal. Dark Rascal jumped over Momsrascal's attack and twisted around to slash at Momsrascal. Momsrascal turned around just in time for her opponent's swords to clash with her swords. Dark Rascal slashed at Momsrascal's legs and cut her. Momsrascal cut Dark Rascal's arm. Momsrascal and Dark Rascal stabbed each other. "Why… Won't… You… Die!?" Momsrascal screamed. Dark Rascal said nothing as she removed her swords and kicked Momsrascal down. By doing so, Momsrascal removed her swords. "Aah!" Dark Rascal cried out. Memories of her grandfather flooded Momsrascal's mind. She wasn't about to let an evil alter ego stop her from avenging him. "Give up?" Dark Rascal asked. "No… I won't give up!" Momsrascal shouted. "If you really wish to die…" Dark Rascal said. "Then so be it!" Dark Rascal shouted as she lunged at Momsrascal. Momsrascal dodged Dark Rascal's swords and slashed and stabbed Dark Rascal with incredible force. Momsrascal's swords were bloody to the hilt. Momsrascal then dropped to the ground from her injuries. Dark Rascal could no longer fight any more either. Shadows consumed Dark Rascal and she ended up back before Zamorok. 

The Aftermath

"I hope she dies from her injuries…" Dark Rascal weakly said. "There is no sense in hoping." Zamorok said. Momsrascal woke up. "She's up!" The nurse excitedly screamed. Momsrascal was surrounded by a few of the Duel Arena's medical personnel and curious people. "What happened?" Momsrascal asked. "The fight was a draw." a spectator of the fight said. "What about Dark Rascal?" She asked. "She wasn't on the battlefield when we got there." A nurse answered. "Ow!" Momsrascal exclaimed. "Sorry. Just closing up the wound with some stitches." another nurse explained. Momsrascal just laid down, occasionally wincing at the pain of her wounds.


	5. Grandfather Avenged!

-1

Her injuries had finally healed after a few days. She was laying under a yew tree with her grandfather's words playing through her head. 

Flashback

She was only 12 when it happened. She came home early from classes only to find her grandfather on the floor with a black sword through his chest. On the table there was a letter. Tears began to fill the girl's eyes as she headed to the lobby and took the swords from the case. From then on she trained in her grandfather's name. She vowed to avenge him. A vow she will forever keep.

End of flash back She headed off to the black knights castle to finish what her grandfather once started long ago...

The castle stood tall, like a shadow looming over her. She quietly crept past the guards. She then reached the main entrance. There was only one guard at the door. She covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream and quickly silenced the guard's muffled words. She slipped through the door and past two black knights who were sleeping like babies.

She went through another door only to be caught five black knights. "this'll be fun.", She said with a smirk. The black knights attacked. All of them slashed at her. Hardly able to dodge their swords, she was cut in three places.

She decapitated one of the knights and literally cut the heart out of another. The two knights fell to the floor. The door opened and a man in a black cloak had entered. She quickly glanced at the man but decided it would be best to focus on the task at hand.

The man suddenly leapt on one of the three remaining black knights from behind. and broke his neck. She then stared in disbelief. "ok. you get one knight and I get to kill the other?", She said. "agreed.", The man replied. She slashed at one of the two knights with such force, she cut the knight in half. The man dodged the last knight's attempt to attack him and stabbed him with a dagger.

Now five dead black knights lay before the two. "I guess now would be an appropraite time for introductions. I'm momsrascal92. And your name is?"

"void.", Replied the man. "that's a cool name. So... Why are you here?", Questioned Momsrascal92. "I should be asking the same thing.", Replied Void. "Why I'm here is a rather long story and here isn't the place to tell it. Whatever you're here for it seems like a noble cause. I think I'll travel with you." Momsrascal said. Void agreed. "But, the mastery of the white dragon comes first." void continued. He turned to the door and opened it. A black dressed figure crept in.  
"Void"  
"Maeteru"  
They turned and ran down the corridor, momsrascal tagging along, prepared for what they were about to do. The throne room was quickly emptied, and momsrascal and maeteru set around fortifying the doors as void prized open a tightly locked window. When it opened, maeteru sent out a ball of flame, and a loud crunch came from the room next to them. There was a thump, and eight knights flew through the east wall. A dragon stood at the crack, a massivew two handed sword in his scaly hands.  
"Sorry" he said, and turned around. Void and maeteru jumped through the crack, and the barracks door opened to reveal the rest of the castles garrison.  
"its always good to shed a little light on the situation!" maeteru shouted, and leapt fowards. Suddenly, he burst into fire, landing amongst the knights. A mage stepped forwards and a blast of fire emitted from his staff, as Maeterus fire form spread among the knights rapidly. "Jack!" void shouted, and a peregrin falcon instantly dived through the hole in the outer wall. It screeched and landed on a knights head, pulling the helmet from his face and flying back off. The man swore and turned to run, as voids dagger flew into his neck. And it was over. Maeteru stood over the ashes of the bodies, back in normal form. "Lets go and give this to timmy then." Void said, putting the helmet the falcon had stolen in his robes. "Why do you wear those shaggy things, void?" Maeteru asked as they walked out. "I am Forgotten. My name is Forgotten. My people are dead. When my father died, I became Void. My robes are everything I am." Void said " So Void is a title." Maeteru said. "I am Forgotten. I am Void. I will not fail."  
With that he refused to speak.

Later that night…  
She awoke. As if from fear. Her grandfather's death had haunted her since she was twelve. She then spotted a black helmet on the window pane outside of the window. It seemed like an invitation. She leapt out the window and to black knights castle.

She got there and saw a a man with two black swords and his only peice of armour was a black helmet. She quickly drew her swords, ready for battle. The man slashed at her and she blocked it. "how does he have the have the same fighting techniques as I do!?", Momsrascal thought. The battle raged on. Suddenly she disarmed the man and took off his helmet. A flash back of her father's face suddenly appeared in her mind. Then when reality set back in she turned to look at him. "I know why I was left with grandfather. Just so you could stay with the black knights! Am I right!?", Momrascal said with her voice growing angrier. "That's correct…", the man replied. She looked at him with disgust. The man snickered evilly. "I really expected a stupid kid like you to end up in an orphanage after I killed the old man. I never even thought that such a fragile child would actually start playing with swords…" the man said. Her blood ran cold with every word he uttered. " Why… Why'd you do it!?" She screamed at him. "Your grandfather was hiding some very top secret information. Had that document fallen into our hands, we could have destroyed the white knights. When we arrived to take it He wouldn't tell us where he hid it, so we killed him. It's a shame because we never found it. Had we known you would try to avenge the old man, we would have waited there to kill you…" The man who was supposedly her father said. Momsrascal's blood boiled. This man had left her and her mother and killed her grandfather. "You are not my father!",she screamed and without further hesitation she stabbed him in the throat. "I did it… I've finally avenged you grandfather." Momsrascal said to herself. She went back home with a black knight's helmet in hand.


End file.
